


The Queen of the Time Lords Has been Poisoned  Part one

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: The Flower of Youth is Always Desirable [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gallifrey, Poisoning, Singing Towers of Darillium, The Palace of the Time Lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: Queen Rivina falls dangerously ill during Jennifer's coming of age ball on Gallifrey but a shocking revelation leaves the Doctor and River searching to find a cure before Rivina is lost forever
Relationships: King Randolph/Queen Rivina, The Master/Jennifer Nikolaevna Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: The Flower of Youth is Always Desirable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180703
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Randolph and Queen Rivina are with Rassilon during a state visit to another planet

'Come on, we best be getting on. We have dinner with the King and Queen of the planet and I don't want to be late.' Randolph said as he walked into Rassilon's room to find him still asleep. 'Did you not just hear me?' 

'What sorry.' Rassilon said sleepily. 'Do I have to go? I thought it would just be you and Rivina.' 

'How bad is it going to look if they have their president there and ours can't be bothered to get out of bed.' Randolph said as Rivina came walking in at that point dressed in her state ballgown with her blue sash as Randolph turned to his brother. 'Come on. We are due down any minute now.' He walked off with Rivina on one arm as Rassilon got out of bed and ran to get dressed as he hurried down to join his brother and sister in law. 

The meal was wonderful as Randolph and the King of the planet talked about upcoming events in the universe as the two Queens talked about the latest fashion coming in that century. After dinner, the two Royal couples came together to dance the night away before the Time Lord Royal household departed that night back to Gallifrey. Once back at home they set about going up to bed as they headed into their room before changing and settling down to sleep. 

'I thought we were going to be training today?' Prince Joseph, the heir to the throne said looking at his brother Will as they headed to join their father and mother in the throne room. The guards opened the door before Randolph turned to see his sons as Rivina was sat on her throne looking at her two boys. Her two daughters the Princesses Sophia and Maria came running in as Rivina sighed after watching them collide on the floor. 

'And what was the need for all of that?' Rivina asked. 'Anyway we have a party tonight. Your aunt and cousin will be coming tonight so be prepared to see Jennifer again tonight.' At the mention of her name Joseph looked up before clocking his mother looking at him. 'Now leave us and go and prepare for tonight's ball.' The children left as Rivina came down to join Randolph who was looking out of the window at Rassilon who was busy winding up Ohila. 'You alright?' 

'I just don't know what I am going to do with him.' Randolph sighed looking at his brother who looked up at him before walking off. 'I just don't know what he is up to at the moment. He's defiantly up to no good.' 

'Well that is little siblings for you.' Rivina said. 'Every family has one. I mean River was like Rassilon but she's not like him now which is good.' Rivina said as she noticed the TARDIS land in the courtyard. 'Ah talk of the devil.' Rivina walked out of the throne room and went to go and greet her younger sister.


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball to celebrate the turn of the century has begun but there is danger at work.

Jennifer stuck her head out of the TARDIS doors as Thirteen was heard yelling at Jennifer who sighed before shutting the doors behind her as Laz raised his head before going back to sleep again. 

'Where did we end up this time?' River asked holding onto the desk. 'We better not land anywhere where we might get into trouble which could land me getting a scolding from Rivina again.' 

'You might want to hold your breath on that thought.' Jennifer said. 'We have just landed in the courtyard of the Palace of the Time Lords.' Jennifer ran out of the door with Laz who greeted the figure walking towards them with licks and demanding fuss. 'Hi Aunt Rivina.' 

'Oh, hi Rivina.' River said as Thirteen looked at them before nodding her head in greetings to the Queen. 

'I take it all is good?' Rivina asked. 'Or have we had an issue driving again Doctor?' 

'Stop it you are worse than your sister.' Thirteen said as River grinned looking at her sister as they headed into the Palace as Rivina took off her cape as a maid took the group up the stairs to show them all to their rooms as Rivina headed to go and find Randolph for their usual afternoon tea in their private drawing room that over looked the vast lands outside their estate. That evening the palace was filled with Time Lords dancing in the ballroom as Queen Rivina and King Randolph walked in as they turned to bow and curtsy to their King and Queen who as custom took the first dance as Jennifer danced with Joseph as they laughed the night away as Jennifer walked out to stand with Joseph on the balcony that backed off the ballroom as they looked at the stars. 

'So, this is your coming of age ball is it?' Joseph asked looking at Jennifer who looked back at him before nodding. 'Gosh eighteen years old. I can't believe that. It doesn't seem like yesterday you were born.' 

'Don't.' Jennifer said as Joseph looked at her. 'Aunt Rivina gave me this wonderful present for it.' Jennifer said to him showing the ring that she had been given as it sparkled in the twin moonlight. Jennifer looked down at the courtyard to see a dark shadow making their way from the palace as they vanished into the night but not long before Jennifer made out that it was a female.


	3. The Queen has been Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News breaks out that Queen Rivina has been poisoned as rumour and speculation begins to spread across Gallifrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might contain mentions of the book I am writing so some characters are from my Book Christmas at Greenleaf High

Jennifer was out in the town the following morning with Thirteen as they walked through the market to get a few bits for breakfast as they walked through the streets as the suns had just come up already heating up the place. A group of Time Ladies were walking past as they were talking about a rumour that was going around. 

'Poison?' One asked her friend who nodded. 

'They believe it to be poison but no one is sure.' A male Time Lord said as Jennifer and Thirteen looked at each other. 

'It's spreading like wildfire around the planet.' Thirteen said. 'Everyone says the Queen has been poisoned but no one knows who is behind it. They keep saying it is a rare poison that is not known to Gallifrey.' 

'Look,' Ohila said to Thirteen. 'Queen Rivina is sick with something real. No one knows if she'll even be ok.' Jennifer looked at her before walking with Thirteen as they headed back into the palace to see Joseph there looking worried. 

'What's going on?' Jennifer asked. 

'We need you to get some of your agents to begin a quest to find an antidote to this mysterious poison.' Joseph said. 'None of our records have dealt with this poison before but I think you have.' Jennifer looked at the book as she felt her blood freeze in her veins. 

'It can't be.' She said. 

'You know the poison?' Randolph asked as Jennifer nodded. 

'The Elios Poison is a rare poison that was used in Greenleaf by the evil witch Charylisabella to end my friend's family rule. But I thought it was destroyed.' Jennifer said as she sat on her aunt's throne. 'It is a poison that causes it's victims to be in a coma type state and there is only one cure for it. A magical flower called the Rumbusandus Flower is the only thing to cure it.' Jennifer said looking up at them before walking towards the window. 'My friend the Crown Princess Jennifer was poisoned with it and only had two week to live before the dreaded Blood Moon arrived. We are possibly looking at the same amount of time. But the question is who is behind it all?' 

'That is what we all need to find out.' Randolph said before calling his Captain of the guards. 'Start an investigation. I want everyone's houses searched, the future of the Queen's life and health is at stake.'


	4. Kate and Rose's task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer returns to Earth to give Kate and Rose the task of looking for the antidote for the Queen.

Jennifer walked through the courtyard of the Honoured HQ with Laz behind her as she came to greet Kate and Rose who were clearly glad to see her as well but their smiles vanished when they saw her face. 

'Jen what has happened?' Kate asked clearly concerned. 

'My aunt Rivina has been poisoned.' Jennifer said. 'I need to get back to Gallifrey to help out but I need you two to do me a huge favour. I need you to find the cure to the poison. It is the same poison that Jen suffered with.' Kate and Rose nodded as Jennifer reached into her bag. 'I have written the directions in this scroll. You have two weeks. Once you have found it bring it to Mother who will then bring it to Gallifrey. Good luck.' Jennifer hugged them goodbye before going to join the Doctor in the TARDIS. Once back on Gallifrey, Jennifer headed to the Palace to see her mother in the room her aunt was being guarded in. 'Mother, what is going on?' 'Nothing to worry about.' River said looking at her. 'Come on, lets go and see how Laz is.' Jennifer looked at her before walking off. 'Do grandmother and grandfather know about Aunt Rivina's illness?' Jennifer asked as River shook her head. 'Right. I will go and tell them then.' 'Jennifer don't I don't want them to get upset.' River said as Jennifer narrowed her eyes. 'Why don't you want them to know?' She asked. 'Are you behind what happened to Aunt Rivina? Is that why you don't want them to know what you have done?' 'Jennifer Nikolaevna Song!' River yelled. 'How dare you accuse me of wanting to harm my own sister. I only want Rivina to be well but no one else needs to know until we are sure who the real traitor is.' Jennifer looked at her. 'But they need to be aware that this is a dangerous time.' Jennifer said. 'If the Queen dies then there will be civil war and that hasn't happened since the time of the first death of a Queen of the Time Lords.' 'But that won't happen to Rivina if we can protect her.' River said as she looked at her daughter. 'I need to let them know.' Jennifer sighed before getting her cape from the dresser before going out of the courtyard.


	5. New York/ Jennifer learns the truth part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer arrives to New York to see her grandparents. Later that night she learns the truth about who is behind Queen Rivina's poisoning

Jennifer walked through the streets as she kept her cape done up over her Gallifryan dress as she came to the streets that her grandparents lived as she looked around before keeping a look out for people as she knocked on the door as Amy walked up to door as she looked at the figure. 

'Can I help you?' She asked as the figure looked at her as Amy recognised her. 'Jennifer? Jennifer darling look at you. Is your mother about?' 

'No, she's in Gallifrey.' Jennifer said as she looked at Amy before undoing her cape as Amy looked at her. 'Look, you might want to get grandad down as there is something I need to tell you quite urgently.' 

'Is it River? Has she been harmed?' Amy asked alert. 

'No Mother is fine. It's Aunt Rivina.' Jennifer said as Rory came down at that point. 

'What is wrong with Rivina?' He asked. 

'She's dangerously ill.' Jennifer said. 'She was struck down with a rare poison last night and no one knows who is behind it.' Jennifer said looking at their worried faces before walking around the room. 'If no cure is found she will be dead at the end of the two weeks and there is no way she can regenerate. Ohila confirmed that there is no sightings of any regeneration cells being prepared if the worst should happen.' 'But what happens if she does die? Our eldest daughter.' Rory asked. 'The High Council are investigating it already.' Jennifer said taking her tea from Rory. 'Who ever it was will be facing high treason charges.'

'Civil war and unrest.' Jennifer said as she looked at them. 'Who ever is behind this will suffer.' 

'We are coming to Gallifrey.' Amy said. 'Whoever poisoned my daughter will suffer.' 

That night, Jennifer was unable to sleep as she got out of bed before walking along the corridor as she past her Aunt's room as she noticed the door open as she creeped into the room to notice a cloaked figure in the room by the bed as she heard everything the figure said as she watched the figure pull out a vile as Jennifer caught sight of a snake skin skirt suit. 

'Not long to go now Rivina,' the figure said as Jennifer leaned in closer. 'and I will finally see the end of you and your subjects forever.' Jennifer watched in horror as the figure lowered the vile towards her aunt's lips as though they were feeding the poison to her. The figure turned around as Jennifer caught sight of the eye patch as the figure's cloak was knocked down. Jennifer ran into her parent's room as River looked up. 

'Jennifer, what is it?' River asked. 'You look like you have seen a ghost.'


	6. Jennifer Learns the Truth Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer reveals that Madame Kovarian is responsible for the Queen's illness as she tells them exactly what she is planning.

'Madame Kovarian is the one who is behind Aunt Rivina's poisoning.' Jennifer said as Amy and Rory looked at her. 'She is planning to destroy Gallifrey.' 

'Jennifer are you sure it is Kovarian who is responsible for Rivina's illness?' River asked. 'She has been dead for the last eighteen years.' 

'I am positive it was her.' Jennifer said. 'I saw her give aunt a tonic just now.' 

'If Kovarian is responsible for this.' Rory said. 'She might come after you again River.' 

'WHAT!' Randolph exploded the following morning after breakfast as he looked at the group before looking at Jennifer. 'I believe Jennifer is right. Madame Kovarian is still alive and up to no good again.' 

'But why poison Rivina?' River asked. 'If she wanted to kill any one why not me. Why has Rivina got to suffer this?' 

'Because Kovarian hates Rivina more than she hates the Doctor.' Rassilon said standing in the doorway. 'Now that Rivina is dying from the poison Kovarian can focus on her attack on the planet itself.' 'I will go to Daemon's Run and see what she is up to and get evidence to lead to her arrest.' Jennifer said getting her cape and calling for Laz as Joseph grabbed her arm. 'I am coming with you. I am not letting you get hurt by that bitch after what she did to my mother.'


End file.
